zimfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rabid Squirrels
The Rabid Squirrels is a Season 3 episode written by Conker's Bad Fur Day. It primarily focuses on Dib. The episode itself is rated TV-14 for crude language and slight amounts of blood splatters. Though, there is a uncensored version of the killing scenes. The uncensored version is TV-MA. Characters: *Killer *Squirrels *Dib *Zim *GIR (Minor) *Gaz (Minor) *Civilians (Minor) Plot Dib, waking up on a Saturday morning, goes outside once again to study paranormal activities going on. He goes outside and looks at Zim with his own pair of binoculars. Zim, apparently doing the same, states that he knows Dib is up to something and that he needs to be stopped. Zim then spots a bunch of squirrels. The squirrels start biting him. GIR, unaware, states that the squirrels have just "brushed their teeth". Interested, Zim leaves GIR to keep the rabid squirrels from running away. Dib, whom had just figured out Zim's scheme then runs to his house and tells his family about what Zim is up to. Before he could go in, the rabid squirrels made an evil smirk and ran after him. Zim then had an evil plan; he thought he could use the squirrels as his evil minions to attack civilians throughout Earth. He was to start with Dib first. Meanwhile, Dib runs away from a pack of rabid squirrels whom are trying to kill him. Gaz was completely unaware of the events on what happened, even if she was outside, playing her Game Slave. She told Dib to "keep it down". Dib starts to run for his life. He wonders why the squirrels are acting in the will to kill humans. He thinks it is Zim's plan by brainwashing the rabid squirrels to make them even more deathly. Dib then runs past Zim and Zim is bit by the squirrels. Dib then realizes it is not Zim as he is being attacked. Dib then is suddenly pounced on by GIR who annoys him. Dib rubs GIR off him and runs away to investigate the mysterious being who had brainwashed the rabid squirrels to become killers. Zim then runs around the neighbourhood and starts having the squirrels attack others. Into a disguised normal tree, the shadow disguised being whom apparently had been the controller of all the squirrels' rabid behaviour, reveals his true form; a squirrel himself. The squirrel then tells his servants that if more squirrels are bitten by rabies, the bigger their army shall get. The genius squirrel then states with all the squirrels, he can rule the world with his "dangerous rabies infection". Dib then looks out at the horror happening to the neighbourhood. Dib then notices something unexpected; the rabid squirrels then get out chainsaws, axes, butcher knives, and Swiss Army Knives. They then buy killer masks, put it on and then start their vengeance. The squirrels start killing civilians, collecting their livers for testing purposes and injure hundreds of humans in the process. Dib states that it is one of those times where he needs Zim's help. Dib runs to Zim's secret base and tells Zim that he needs his help, but he does not like it. Zim laughs at Dib that he needs his help. He thinks Dib is joking as they are rivals. Dib then points at the squirrels killing humans with their weapons. Dib then proves to Zim that his help is required. Suddenly, the genius squirrel states that it is the "big-headed boy" he was seeking and that he had finally found him. Zim was about to laugh at Dib until he was also taken. They both had shackles on their necks. They were then led to the genius squirrel's base disguised as a tree. Zim and Dib were then tied up with ropes. Dib questions what this squirrel wants from him and who he is. The squirrel replies that his name is Killer. Killer states that Dib is the one who was the reason why his life was doomed by him and "his friend". Zim angrily yells with an exclamatory "LIES!". Killer apparently had once had his tree he lived on until Dib had chopped it down in order to make way for his "secret base". Killer, ever since then, wanted revenge. Zim confused and angrily stated what Killer wants from him. Killer, though, thinks Zim is the sidekick of Dib. Dib states that Zim is his "mortal enemy". Killer, wanting enough talk, then comes back with a robotic machine carrying a ten foot large machine, carrying a ten foot large axe, says that the time for Dib and his "sidekick", which he seemed to not have acknowledged. Dib, about to have his head cut off as revenge, tohught he was going to die. Suddenly, GIR busted into the base from the roof and said if there is any monkeys around the area. He then self destructed the machine for fiddling around with it and having the axe fall down. It almost chopped pieces of Zim and Dib's necks by a centimetre away. Dib then became confused of how the "robot" found the area. Zim, angrily yelling at GIR, says if he stole his jetpack. GIR replied with a "maybe" and smiled. While Zim was in a commotion with GIR, Dib ran out of the base. The rabid squirrels then were about to kill Dib with their weapons. Hundreds of squirrels were then seen running after Dib. Dib then got an idea, he got a pile of nuts and put them at a sulfuric acid pool. The rabid squirrels then slipped upon spotting the nuts and into the sulfuric acid pools. The squirrels then became undead squirrel skeletons. Then, people cheered when they realised that Dib had gotten rid of the rabid killer squirrels. Dib even got an award from the mayor; the "Saving the Town Badge". Dib finally exclaimed that "he is now exclaimed a hero". Killer then walked with his weapons once again and said that he "surrenders" and shall return. He then flies his secret tree-disguised base to Mars. Dib then said that people should look. Nobody spotted the rocketed tree. The civilians then still acknowledged Dib as still a "slightly insane" boy. Dib then says that he can now continue with the proof of Zim being an alien. The civilians then got bored and left. The End Quotes Category:Stories